Tales of the Half Blood Prince
by Shelby Goecker
Summary: Caelyn Lockney desperatley wants to become a Death Eater; to prove her loyalty she must marry Riddle's top man. The two become obsessed with the dark arts - and eachother. But once Lily Potter is threatened will Severus leave Caelyn behind? Will Caelyn turn on him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Initiation Rights

Severus placed his quill down as he felt the all-too-familiar burning of his left arm. His eyes lazily wandered to the exposed mark on his arm. Whilst at home he felt no urge to cover it up. In fact, he felt no urge to dress in his wizarding attire at all when he was in his shelter at the end of Spinner's End. His wardrobe mostly consisted of muggle dress shirts and pants.

Another burst of heat rushed through the serpent and he sighed. His long slender fingers ran over his face. Desperately, he wished to have a decent night of rest, but that would obviously not be happening tonight. The Dark Lord needed him - again.

The chair made a high pitched scraping sound as he pushed it back. _Being his right-hand man is not always something to be admired, _he joked sarcastically to himself. He swiftly pulled out his sleek onyx wand and gave it a proper flick. The white button up and black slacks dissolved into his dark robes.

"Grimm! Mika!" he called in his usual frightful, darkened tone.

A wrinkled, hunched over creature apparated instantly before him. His ragged aged breaths echoed in Severus' office. Severus opened his mouth to ask where the other house elf was before he heard another pop and then a small gasp as the tiny body hit the floor, thus fore answering his question. She picked herself up, wide eyes, and shaking in embarrassment - or fear.

"Mika is sorry!" she cried out and then covered her mouth with her tiny grey hands.

Severus held his hand out to stop her, meaning he took no offense towards her clumsiness. Mika stopped shaking and made a small bow to her master. Grimm caught her eyes and scowled. The usual consequence for the house elf was self-inflicted punishment, however Severus found this extremely unnecessary and quite frankly annoying. She was a fledgling elf whom Riddle had just given him. Truthfully, he was perfectly content with Grimm, but Mika was a much better at cleaning and did supply a bit of comic relief. She was just young and hadn't quite figured her magical abilities out. He cleared his throat out of habit before speaking.

"I must take my leave for an indefinite period, Grimm you know the procedure. Please have the house clean and I would appreciate a meal when I return."

"Yes master," the two chimed in unison and Grimm left with a familiar pop and Mika hurried to the cleaning closet.

Severus' eyes left them and he turned towards the door, placing the wand into his coat. He had only returned from the Dark Lord, and he could not fathom what his master wished for him to do. He was thankful that Riddle was at the Lestranges which would release him from the obligation to find his master. The lock on the door clicked and the sparkling, mist-like enchantments crept overhead into a dome like shell protecting his home on the lonely street.

Ready to be rid of the burning in his arm, he felt the black smoke surround him before he rose into the air towards Bellatrix's house. He preferred this travel rather than apparating. The nauseating feeling was absent from the experience and the pesky Ministry couldn't trace his travel. _As if they could restrain me, _he smirked to himself.

Several minutes later the gothic mansion caught his black eyes. The pain in his arm had receded to a small prickling sensation. His feet finally touched the lawn. Being that he was a good quarter-mile from the house, the lights seemed to gleam as those did in Hogwarts during Christmas.

His swift stride suddenly faltered as he began to reminisce on his time in school. _Lily, _he inwardly signed. Her owl had arrived not two hours before with a wedding invitation. Potter had asked her to marry him. Slowly, Severus' sadness turned to revulsion. Years had been spent trying to understand Lily's compassion towards that man and his minions. He had been a solemn student and didn't bother anyone - much less curse them - and continuously he was the target of their malfeasances. He did not want the most wonderful woman in the world to marry that scum of the earth.

He had been trying to apologize for three years. _It was one mistake! _ He had been her closest friend since they were ten and once he slipped and she tossed him to the side. _Does she even bother to contemplate the number of times that her husband-to-be has attacked me? _His stomach dropped as he began to realize he had practically handed Lily to Potter. The words he had uttered sent her running into the arms of his greatest enemy - at least at the time.

The slender white fingers brushed through his hair in an attempt to bury his feelings. He did not need the Dark Lord to rummage through his mind and find his distress to be over a girl, not to mention a Gryffindoor, it jus wouldn't end well. Slowly, he collected himself as he began to reach the door. With a grunt, he straightened his clothing. He really wanted nothing more than to sleep.

With a swift whoosh of air the door opened inwardly, leaving Severus' hand momentarily frozen in mid-air. In the doorway stood a tiny house elf, who bowed and gestured for him to pass through. He nodded in thanks and walked into the entrance hall.

Music could be heard from the other side of the large wooden doors. His eyes rolled up and he scowled. He hoped he was not here to only witness an initiation. The doors automatically -or magically really- opened for Severus as he approached. The Lestrange ballroom was full of people, most looked up when they heard the large door creak open.

"Severus!" Riddle boomed with his arms raised high. There was a thunderous applause following. Severus kept his gaze emotionless as he descended the stairs leading to the dance floor. He could hear the murmurs as he walked passed and he wished to be back in bed. Instinctively, his eyes closed with longing, but then let it pass as he approached his master.

"My lord," he murmured, ushering a deep bow. He felt an arm reach around Severus' shoulders and pulled him to the side. He looked at his master, he appeared to not be much older than himself, but he was positive the Dark Lord had at least ten years on him.

Severus allowed himself to be led into a secret room. The Dark Lord closed the door behind them and whispered a silencing spell. His eyes looked around the dark room. It was old fashioned with two small sitting chairs and a table made to drink tea. His ears heard shuffling as Riddle moved around to the farthest chair and sat; Severus did the same.

There was some silence, "I realize I require much of you Severus-"

"My lord," he slowly interrupted testing to see if Riddle would allow him. He appeared to not be offended, so he continued, "I wish to do what is needed and more."

Riddle seemed to be pleased at this, "Which is why you are the only man I can trust."

Severus felt his ego swell in his chest at these words, his thoughts of Lily had most defiantly disappeared. After school, he had devoted his life to the Dark Arts and now he was finally being rewarded.

"I do require a bit more from you however, my faithful follower." Riddle's eyes searched Severus', "However, these plans cannot be revealed," he paused,"yet."

As soon as it came, Severus' ego deflated, he could feel the Dark Lord's presence in his mind and knew Riddle had felt this, and the smile on his face confirmed it,"Do not fret, my dear Severus, it has nothing to do with you, but I do not trust these walls enough to reveal my plan. We will be initiating a young woman tonight, she's not much younger than you, no more than a year. However, her father was an atrocious traitor to me, and I do not wish to see that happen again."

Severus nodded eagerly, "Of course."

"Therefore, we must take extra precautions in her," he stopped with a smirk as if trying to find the right word, "trial."

Again, he nodded,"I will be aiding in this "trial"."

Riddle nodded, with a smirk,"Correct. It is imperative that I know she is safe and you will be my safeguard. Your gift in Legilimens also make you exceptional." Severus could feel his eyes piercing into his mind, and again he nodded.

"Of course, my lord," he answered with his head bowed.

"Good," Riddle grinned,"now Severus, go enjoy the party. And-" he paused making Severus look up, he pointed to his ear,"keep your ears open."

The two exited the room and rejoined the collage of Death Eaters. Severus was about to walk away when he felt Riddle grasp his shoulder, "That's her."

Severus' eyes followed the bony finger to a girl talking with Lucius. He recognized her. She had indeed been in his year; a fellow Slytherin. Riddle's presence dissipated and Severus led himself against the wall watching this new comer. They had only spoke on few occasions, but he could not even recall her name. She had shining, curly red hair that fell to her lower back. She was just average height; he towered her by at least a head, as did Lucius. Unsurprisingly, Lucius was obviously trying to flirt with her and his eyes sparked with his desire. Severus scoffed; Lucius had always disgusted him, he slept with every girl that would hop into his bed. He secretly hoped he would catch one of those muggle STDs, but the smallest amount of magic would cure him of it. There were no repercussions for the Malfoy family.

Half an hour passed, and Severus was still keeping an eye on her, but trying to stay awake. He would not allow himself to fail after being so highly praised by the Dark Lord himself. Desperate for relief, he stretched his legs out in front of him. The music was of the wizarding sort. Severus would never admit it, but he hated wizarding music, but he did find classic and vocal muggle songs quite soothing. Bellatrix no don't had arranged this so called "music." He brought his fingers to his temples and tried to block the scratchy noise from his delicate eardrums.

_Please let this be over soon. _

Copyright Shelby Seymore 2011


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Test of Loyalty

Caelyn downed the firewhiskey the bartender had just handed her. It stung her throat, but she had to calm her nerves. Hints of alcohol, cinnamon, and an unknown ingredient seemed to linger in her dry mouth. The ball, thrown for her initiation, was beautiful, and everyone had been so kind, but that's what worried her. _Are they playing me just to enjoy my failure even more? _The longer she waited, it seemed, the more she wanted to throw up.

She had heard enough stories tonight of Death Eaters who entered initiation, were found to be disloyal, and killed slowly; then fed to Nagini. Lucius Malfoy was kind enough to explain how one wizard had been slipped Veritaserum, and spilled his guts about he actually being a auror and was sent by the Ministry to become a double agent. The man was slowly tortured out of his mind, and then his family was hunted down and brutally murdered. Of course, Lucius was found this entire story amusing.

In her own mind, she could not find a single thought that lead herself to believe she was disloyal. She wanted to be a follower of the Dark Lord for as long as she could remember. Dark arts were her weakness, and she knew it. Yet it also provided an advantage whilst she was faced with an enemy. Tom Riddle would give her unlimited amount of rights towards the arts and that's what she sought.

" 'Ello beautiful," a voice raggedly called her from behind. She spun around, startled by the interruption of her thoughts. A man taller with her and hair tied behind his head approached her. She nodded at him.

"Care for a dance?" the man offered, with his hand raised out to her. She noticed his accent almost immediately and found herself wondering where he was from.

Trying to relax, and flattered by his words, she allowed herself to be led to the dance floor where more classical music begin to play. He placed his hand on the small of her back and her right hand in his left. The pairs feet began to move to the music swiftly and flowingly.

"So my dear, what is your name?" he purred as he spun her around gracefully.

She was thoughtful as to why he was giving her so much attention. The man was acting as if she was part Veela, which she mentally laughed. She was not near as attractive - or as well proportioned. His eyes gazed at her hungrily as if he could actually have her for his main course, "Caelyn. Caelyn Lockney."

He threw his head back in laughter, "So you're the lit'le gem everyone has been in an uproar over." Caelyn felt herself become self-conscious; she looked to the side to hide her uncertainty. _An uproar? What makes me so different then all the rest of these people?_

Apparently, he had not noticed her discomfort, and continued, "I do so hope you'll remain loyal. I'd hate to have to tear apart such a glistening beauty. It would be most unfortunate to see another Lockney go."

The lightbulb in Caelyn's head sparked. Her father. He had betrayed Voldemort for her mother, a muggle. By the time Caelyn was old enough to know them, they fled to the States,therefore, Caelyn was sent to stay with her grandparents. They were both supporters of the Dark Lord, but had never become Death Eaters. She knew at some point her parents had been hunted down, but with her father's parents talks of her parents and the fact she never knew them, she felt nothing. Now she understood, the Dark Lord suspected her.

"No of course not," she smiled, masking her thoughts. The man smirked back obviously pleased at her words.

He opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted, "Might I cut in?" The man still dancing with her scowled and glared deeply at the man who had interrupted them. It only occurred to Caelyn that she had not yet learned either of these mans' names. Her apparent new dance partner gently took her hand and led her back into the sway of the song.

Something sparked her memory, she knew she'd seen him before. His hair long, straight and black as night. He was tall and pale. Everything he wore seemed to contrast his porcelain skin. His eyes were the most striking, they were the darkest shade of brown she'd ever seen. She knew that from further away they would appear to be a breathtaking shade of onyx. He kept an expressionless, solemn look on his face.

She began to wonder what it was that made him cut in. Perhaps, he had seen her too before, maybe the Dark Lord wanted her to be followed, but then her thoughts were interrupted as she felt a small pressure in her mind. She attempted to shake it off, but could not. It was as if she had a sinus headache without the pain, yet it was uncomfortable. But then it vanished.

"Do not fret, Miss Lockney," he smirked, and it dazzled her, "The Dark Lord has requested I maintain your safety. Therefore, I do not believe that he would be pleased with me if he was to see you being swindled by a rouge werewolf."

Her insides chilled. That's why he was looking at her with such desire, he literally did want to eat her - or at least get a taste. Involuntarily she shuddered, thinking just minutes ago he was just a gentleman. Then she began to ponder if he would follow her once the initiation was over, or if she failed would she be given to a werewolf to be nothing but a plaything? _Shit._

The man holding her seemed to understand her feelings, "I assure you, as long as you remain loyal to the Dark Lord, he will not allow a hand to be placed on you. Especially by such scum as Fenrir Greyback."

She nodded keeping her eyes averted. The man seemed impassive and unmoved by anything, it was if he were a moving stone. Caelyn wondered if there was any emotion in the being in front of her, but as she thought this he tensed for a small second and then returned to normal. The music ended and the young man bowed deeply, pressing his lips to her hand, "I do thank you, Miss Lockney, for the wonderful dance, enjoy the rest of your evening." And with that he glided away.

Caelyn stood there, in the middle of the floor speechless, he was lost in the crowd and only noticed her ridiculous behavior as a woman accidentally bumped her as she was leaving the dance floor. Blushing she made her way to the table where she had been sitting before.

An hour or so passed, and Caelyn was sipping her wine while lost in thought. Those deep eyes, with so much potential for emotion, gazing back at her while they danced. She was trying so hard to remember where she'd seen him before.

"Please, please," Riddle began, raising his hands into the air to silence the crowd. The entire building fell to silence, there was not even breathing to be heard, "It is time for Miss Lockney's initiation," he announced looking straight at Caelyn with a proud smirk on his face. Eyes fell on her at once and her stomach knotted, again. The highest Death Eaters stepped forward, including the startling man she had danced with. The Dark Lord stepped forward and offered her his hand.

She closed her eyes and attempted to take in a deep breath and will away her nerves. Carefully, her hand met his and he gently lifted her up, "Come my dear, we will begin the trial." He released her hand and began to stride up the stairs, the man followed him first, his cloak swaying behind him as he did. She felt a push on her back and Lucius was behind her nudging for her to continue after them. _Oh sure, _she scoffed, _either way you win._

Her feet carried her forward. For security, she kept her eyes on the back of the man's figure; she had to feel as if she knew one person. His words came back to her: _I assure you, as long as you remain loyal to the Dark Lord, he will not allow a hand to be placed on you. _ She kept repeating these words in her head, as if they gave her comfort.

They were walking through a winding hall, and she finally saw the Dark Lord open a door and he turned towards her, ushering her in kindly. She had a sinking feeling that the hospitality towards her would not last. She walked in trying to hold onto her heir of confidence, yet when she met a room that was pitch black, it wavered. There was a small amount light from the hall and she walked to the center of the room. She could make out the blacken shapes of the Death Eaters moving about from where she stood. A loud creak erupted behind her and then the slam of a thick door. Painfully slow a sound of metal scraped across, emitting a high pitched cry, and locked into place. There was no way out now.

Menacing darkness clawed at her eyes. She thought her eyes might adjust, but after a few moments of waiting, no such thing happened. Not only was it dark, but it was silent making her all the more anxious. She felt vulnerable, somewhat exposed, and on her arms formed goosebumps; she found this odd being as he room was very warm. Her head bowed as if to look at her feet, of course she could not seem them. She shuffled in place to calm herself.

"Miss Lockney," Voldemort's voice called charmingly, "you have come to us with intentions of joining the ranks of the Death Eaters and to submit yourself to my control. Is this correct?" She could hear him from he right, but was not sure if she should face him or not.

She decided to maintain her position,"Yes," she answered trying to be confident, but her voice came out as a forced whisper. Her stomach contents were threatening to spill due to her nerves. In order to keep her cool, she laced her fingers together and kept her head bowed.

"You are aware of your father's betrayal, I assume. Pity, he was so talented in the arts. Your grandparents still remain loyal followers, however, I do hope their influence has had an effect on you, we would not want another traitor in our midst."

The pressure in her head returned, but now magnified. She had to resist groaning in discomfort. Her hand rose to her head and tried to make the pounding go away. She wondered if they could see her, she dropped her hand; she didn't want to appear weak.

"I have no father, sir. The man who created me was a traitor and I will have nothing to do with him," she answered, mustering up as much ego as she could.

She could almost hear the smirk in voice, "Indeed he was. You a wise, girl, choosing our side. You will be most beneficial."

_Is that it? _She wondered, _I thought for sure there would be-_

Immediately, her head felt as if it was being spilt open. Caelyn gasped out in pain. Images were flashing in front of her eyes. Her grandparents, Hogwarts, the Slytherin common room, her late nights engrossed in Dark Arts books as she hid under the sheets with her wand tip lit, the ball. Then she saw a replay of her dance with Greyback. Then the man cut in and they continued dancing. Suddenly, the scene rushed back to Hogwarts.

A boy sitting under a tree near the black lake. She saw herself with a nose in a book she had taken from the restricted section. _Draughts of Death_ it had been. Then she heard the sound of boys laughter and footsteps. She was almost pushed over when they shoved past her towards the lake. The boy looked up, glared, and then began to walk away. The boys called after him in a mocking tone. One raised their wand and flicked it towards the boy. Chains caught the boys feet and he fell the ground. Angrily, he cried out in search of his wand, but the four boys had already caught up to him. The shaggy one with glasses took his wand and snapped it. All four laughed, throwing their heads back. The boy laid on the ground thrashing and yelling like a caged animal. The tallest of the group swung his leg as hard as he could into the boy's stomach. The yelling ceased as the boy choked on a loss of air. The one with glasses whooped and copied his friend's actions. Soon all four boys were repeatedly beating down the boy. Caelyn looked at her younger self; she was livid. She ripped her wand out and aimed it at the boys.

"_Angorio_," she cried, though she was too far for anyone to hear.

The fattest and shortest of the four fell unconscious. Young Caelyn repeated the spell three times and the four boys all laid out as if death itself attacked them. Her gaze never moved from the Slytherin boy who was slowly rising. He was looking around for the source of the spells that had just eliminated his attackers. Caelyn remembered this now, she hadn't known if she should have gone to him or let him be to find Professor Slughorn. That's why she remembered the man. He was that boy.

Unexpectedly, the visual vanished and she came back to reality. Caelyn felt the ground against her cheek. She had collapsed and was curled up in a ball. There seemed to be no energy in her muscles. Hands slipped under her and pulled her up to the standing position. They remained on her shoulders until she stabilized. Her eyes darted in the apparent darkness and she inwardly groaned.

"She is loyal, my lord," a voice announced lowly; _his _voice.

Light flooded the room and she could see see six men in front of her. The Dark Lord, with three Death Eaters to his right and three to his left. He was there to the very right of Voldemort. They were all staring at her. She met his black orbs and confirmed her theory from earlier; onyx indeed, dazzling her once again.

The Dark Lord approached her, his face was one of satisfaction. Caelyn's heart leapt in her chest. His green eyes were staring directly at hers, "Caelyn Lockney," he started, and she stopped breathing, "welcome to the Death Eaters."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Vows of a Different Kind

Severus watched the girl in front of him intently. The memory he had just witnessed replayed in his mind. He indeed did remember that day and did give Potter and his minions hell for it after he recovered. But now his only question was answered; who it had been that had cast the strange spell. _Angorio. I have never heard if it before. _

His eyes fell to his master - their master - he was holding the girl up partially. Severus had not meant to attack her so hard with Legilimens, he was merely scanning her mind when her thoughts fell on him and then he was determined to see what she knew. He admitted to himself he had lost control; it wouldn't happen again.

"Severus," Voldemort called, "if you would do the honors." Severus knew instantly that the Dark Lord wanted him to administer the Dark Mark to her arm. Once again he felt his ego swell inside him. He truly was Voldemort's right-hand man if he was asking him to do this. No one had ever placed the mark on a Death Eater expect the Dark Lord himself; he created the curse after all.

Severus nodded graciously, "Of course, my Lord." It took him three short strides to reach the girl. He summoned a chair and led her to it. She gave him a small smile in thanks.

"I will leave it to you, Severus," Voldemort explained, "I must return to the party before Bellatrix goes off on a pointless ramble." Severus smirked at his master's humor. He watched as he left and the other five left along with them.

His eyes traveled back down to the girl. She was looking at the floor; rubbing her left arm absentmindedly. He was proud to be where he was, but he still wondered what the Dark Lord meant by "_I do require a bit more from you, however." _Branding a new Death Eater hardly required any effort, extremely flattering, but not extenuating. Surely this was not it.

The girl coughed making Severus lose focus of his thoughts. She rubbed her nose with her wrist and remained looking away. He took her left hand and kneeled down. Her skin was tan - at least contrasting against his sickly skin - and he noticed her arms were not disturbingly skinny as Bellatrix or the other Death Eater women. Still focused, he brought his wand out and placed the tip on her forearm. He looked for her expression; she was biting her lower lip, but looking at his wand not him. Gently, this time, he prodded into her mind. She was readying herself for the pain.

"It will only burn when he calls you and not until then," he replied to her thought. He began the incantations, running his wand along her arm. Severus had been to enough initiations that he had picked up the ritual. It was most likely because he had nothing better to focus his thoughts on. The girl stayed quiet and still as he did his work. For once, Severus was not sure if he was grateful or not. Silence was not usually uncomfortable for him, in fact it was comforting. He was at a loss.

The serpent settled itself in her skin as he finished the last portion of the curse. She ran her fingers gingerly over the risen skin. With a satisfied smirk, he stood up and stretched his arms out in front of him. His fatigue returned now that the excitement was over and he yawned, not at all afraid of what the girl sitting in front of him would think. The girl remained seated, shifting uncomfortably, as if not sure what to do next.

"Come," he gently ordered. He offered her his hand and she repaid him with a friendly smile. Once she stood, Severus tucked her hand through his arm to escort her back to the main ballroom. She still remained quiet and did as he requested. _Perhaps the memory has her as confused as me. However, I doubt she has realized it was me searching through her mind. _

They reached the hallway in which they came beforehand. Severus took this opportunity to take the girl, this Caelyn, in. She reminded him so much of Lily. The red hair and green eyes. Her meek demeanor -at least for the moment- but she was on his side.

The _evil _side, as Lily so graciously put it. Severus had tried to make her understand, but that fool Potter kept getting in the way. Sometimes when he thought about the pain she caused him, he didn't regret calling her what he did. Her love towards that sadist earned her the title of "mudblood."

Sudden sadness filled Severus, the bloody wedding invitation loomed in his mind's eye, and he wished for relief. He pull away from Lily and focused on the thoughts of the girl beside him. At once, she took her free hand and rubbed her head as if she had a headache. He had never seen this reaction from one of his targets. This struck him as very interesting.

_Why do I keep having these random headaches? They come and go as fast as they start, but I am starting to get sick,_ he heard. _No, Caelyn, you cannot get sick. This is the Dark Lord's top Death Eater and imagine what he'd do if you were to lose it on his nice clothing. _

Severus smiled to himself as he heard her worried mental remarks. He decided to focus on the final stage of the initiation rather than embarrass her with a comment. The double doors opened for them and they gracefully descended the stairs. There was an applause yet again making Severus inwardly cringe. He really was not the social type, nor did he crave recognition.

The next and last stage of the initiation was a task to prove your loyalty. Severus' own initiation involved creating a rare potion - a poison. He thanked his hours in the restricted section and his own intuition. Of course, it had been successful and it was used that night on a auror whom the Dark Lord required information from. This soon elevated his status as Voldemort's potion master. He had seen many other initiations in his two years by the Dark Lord's side. Initiation tasks usually varied from taking Veritaserum, torturing, or on occasion, a kill.

A circle had formed around Severus and the girl. Bellatrix's cackling could be heard amongst the crowd. Most of the Death Eaters were sickly grinning, they indeed found a pleasure in all of this, that Severus did not. He led the newest Death Eater out into the middle of the circle. The Dark Lord met the pair there and he released her, bowing as he slipped into the crowd.

He found his way to an empty table. His feet felt as if they could not hold him up any longer. _I should prepare more replenishing potion. _ With a wave of his wand, he summoned a glass of wine. His mind began to wander to saddened things as the alcohol lessened his mental grip by the tiniest degree.

_Oh, Lily. What I would give to be in Potter's place. I still do not understand what you see in him. _His fist curled under the table. _I'm not evil, Lily, I am not. You must understand Lilian Evans, I love you. _

Severus rubbed his tired eyes in frustration. He needed sleep; he had no control over his emotions or body, for that matter, therefore Occlumency was out of the question. That was his only weakness: Lily, and he had to protect her.

The Dark Lord had began speaking and Severus found it tremendously difficult to pay attention. Fatigue began to sing in his ears and he felt all of his muscles relax against his protests. His eye lids began to get heavier and heavier, until his head dropped.

His mind slipped from the events in the Lestrange ballroom and into unconsciousness. A vision of Lily came into his mind. He called out for her, but she didn't hear him. She was wearing her Hogwarts robes, by the lake. Severus just stood there watching her. Then her clothing changed from robes to a wedding dress. He yelled out.

"Lily, please, wait! I'm sorry! Don't marry him!"

Her green eyes met his, but she appeared to be looking through him. She had her hand held out to him, and he scrambled forwards to reach her. As soon as she did, she snatched her hand back. He looked at her in confusion.

"You're too late Severus," she called her voice echoing and ghostlike.

Severus watched in horror as James Potter appeared beside her and swept her up of her feet. She didn't look back to him as the couple walked away. He fell to his knees in despair.

"...marriage to our very own Severus Snape."

Severus' head snapped up and his mind reconnected with reality. The crowd had turned around in order to search for Severus, though he was still unaware of what had just transpired. _Damn it. I really need to make some replenishing potion. _ He sat himself up straight attempting to look as if he had been attentive the entire time. With a deep breath he stood and walked over to where the Dark Lord stood.

The girl looked at him warily, he supposed she was waiting for a reaction. Truthfully, Severus was still in the dark about the situation and could not give one, therefore he kept his emotionless scowl painted on his face.

The Dark Lord gave him a nod and continued, "Instead of a traditional marital ceremony, you will be making the Unbreakable Vow."

Severus close his eyes in realization. _No, please, no. _The rush of adrenaline now plummeting through his body allowed his to continue his Occlumens. The girl had her head down, apparently she was just as pleased with this as he was. However, if either refused, that person would die. Rule of thumb of the Death Eaters.

"If you would please," Voldemort ordered and Severus harshly grabbed her wrist and held it out in front of him. She gripped his in the manner, only now she had a hint of surprise and anger in her disastrously green eyes. He kept a rough grip on her arm and was repaid by nails sinking into his own flesh. They exchanged a glare before the Dark Lord continued, his wand pointing and their joined hands.

"Do you, Caelyn Lockney, swear to be faithful to Severus Snape, as you will be his wife?" he inquired in a silky, yet warning tone.

Severus watched the words settle into the girl's mind. Her face flashed fear, anger, pain, and sadness in a brief flash, and then she was emotionless. He was actually impressed.

"I will, my Lord," she retorted, showing her refusal to break down. A very pleased Voldemort turned towards him.

"Do you, Severus Snape, swear to take responsibility and protect Caelyn Lockney from harm, as you will be her husband?"

A dropping sensation rushed through Severus, as if he had just jumped off a cliff with no hope of surviving. He had only been worried about wedding invitation only ten minutes before and now, here he was, at his own "ceremony." He wanted to scream, he wanted to rush out the doors and never return, he wanted to make the girl who's hand he held disappear. Above all, he felt trapped. _I am so sorry Lily._

"I will," he replied in a calloused manor.

The thin wisps of silver light surrounding their wrist disappeared and the thin lines remained on their hands. She quickly slipped her hand out of his grasp and returned to her closed off manor. He had seen emotion in her for only a minute.

For the last time, an applause erupted to congratulate the newest Death Eater and Severus wondered if she felt the discomfort he did. He shoved all thoughts of Lily to the recesses of his mind to keep on task. _So this is what he was talking about. _

He looked towards the Dark Lord, whom nodded with a smirk. It was Riddle's way of saying thanks. Severus nodded in return and walked to his apparent new wife. She met him with a slightly cold, but overall emotionless face. Her head bowed down and she waited for him to make the first move.

Music started up once again and Severus knew it would be expected of them to dance. He took her hand and led her once again to the floor. However, he noticed this time she was tense, not at all the free spirit she had been in their first encounter. He expected this, of course, but felt slightly offended now that it was happening.

She kept her eyes cast downward, as she had all night, and it bothered him. Severus figured his wife should look at him, but he realized she probably hadn't adjusted either. It would have to settle in.

"Thank you," she whispered, and Severus barely heard it himself. He wasn't sure what she was talking about and he raised an eyebrow in question, and she finished the thought, "for agreeing."

She bit her lip, Severus registered this as a nervous tick; a slight blush crept on her face. He nodded back, "It was not as if either of us had a choice." The intense flash of anger in her eyes sparked momentarily then vanished. Her head gave a curt nod.

Silence consumed the room as the high notes vanished and the soft roar of talking emerged. It didn't take long before she had already removed herself from his person. He took her by the shoulder and led her out the back entrance of the ballroom.

The more silent their exit, the better.

Once outside, he explained that they would get her belongings later on. Severus really just wanted to sleep. He took her hand and disapparated.

The pair both landed inside of his living room, only Severus of course could this, and he made a mental note to allow the girl transport _in_ as well. He inspected the room, the den, it was tidy and the aroma of food could be smelled. His stomach rumbled, but he would surely fall asleep in his food if were to eat now.

"There is a meal prepared in the kitchen for you, once you are done my house elf, Grimm will show you to your room," he murmured, then he turned on the spot to head up the stairs. He didn't know if she was offended at his words or his flippant behavior towards her, but right now, at this moment, he couldn't care less. Once inside his room, he shrugged off his dress robes and cloak, throwing them in the corner. He flung himself on the bed, being thankful for his durable twenty-one year old body, and laid down. Finally he could sleep.

© Shelby Seymore 2011


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Newly Weds

Caelyn awoke when bright rays of sun hit her eyelids. Slowly, she opened them, only to snap them back shut. She groaned as she rolled over under the covers. With a few blinks, the night before came back fresh in her memory. She shot up straight into a sitting position, and looked around.

The room consisted of black and slate coloring. It was a standard guest bedroom; dresser, bed, mirror, and door to a guest bathroom. There was an empty bookcase to her left and a door opposite the bathroom in front of her.

She rocked back and forth wondering what to do. _Would it be ok if I walked around? Or would he get mad? _ She chewed on her bottom lips in indecision. Last night he had just left her to fend for herself. A grumpy, very wrinkly house elf had given her supper after an intense interrogation about who she was. Her lips formed a frown in annoyance. _Why should I care?_

With her mind made up, she flung the covers off herself and searched for her dress. She was forced to sleep in her underwear, due to her lack of pajamas. It took her several minutes to convince herself to get into the bed, the night before, almost naked. The thought of germs and bugs and whatever else might live in the cotton horrified her. Eventually, she decided he had house elves, surly, they cleaned the sheets. Caelyn found her crimson satin dress laid over the chair by the door. She shrugged, slightly annoyed that she had to rewear her clothing due to her new husband's laziness, _I guess I'll just have to grin and bear it. _

After dressing, she reached for the door carefully just in case she had been warded in. The handle clicked flawlessly and the door swung back freely. She stepped through the doorway and quietly shut the door.

She met a long corridor, but at the end she could see stairs. The floor was cold under her bare feet; she couldn't find her shoes. There was no carpet or even a rug. Caelyn couldn't tell if it was even a wooden floor, and it felt like cement. There were no paintings on the walls, therefor it carried the dreary mood that had appeared in her room.

There were several doors within the hallway, and Caelyn found herself wondering where he slept. None of the doors were ajar, making her grateful she had closed hers. She was nearing the staircase and heard the creaking of a bed. At first, she panicked thinking she was caught, but then she heard a soft snore. The visual image of the frightening Death Eater snoring against his pillow almost made her laugh out, but she held it in with a grin and continued down the stairs.

Sunlight could be seen once she reached the living area, making her skin give a happy sensation of warmth. The house temperature reflected it's mood it seemed. Her eyes wandered about the room. It was unusual however, there was one chair catty-cornered in the far left side. A large intimidating bookshelf stood behind the recliner. Opposite these was a fire place with a large rectangle mirror above the mantle. However, she decided by what she had seen of her husband's demeanor, he must not have had much interest in socialization.

Her stomach rumbled harshly making her nerves clinch in a dull ache. She placed her hand on her stomach to contain the need for food. Although she had been here the night before, she had no idea where the kitchen was; things do look different in the dark after all. _Come on, _she mentally growled in aggravation.

"What can Mika gets for Mistress Snape?"

A sharp, surprised cry rose from Caelyn as she heard the voice. She had not been expecting to be seen or approached. For a moment, she flinched ready to be drug back into her dreary room, but when her nerves resettled she opened her eyes to see a tiny, frail house elf.

Her stringy blond-like hair was pulled into a small pony tail around her enormous ears. The dress she wore was a faded green one. The elf seemed in as much shock as she was. Her meek hands were cupped over her face, and she was shaking in place.

"Mika is sorry. Mika did not mean to frighten. Mika only wanted to help. Mistress Snape looked hungry," she hurriedly explained in a high pitched voice, it would appear the elf was about to cry.

Caelyn was about to relieve the elf of her fears when she realized that the elf had , in fact, called her "Mistress Snape" twice now. The name felt odd when it hit her ear and her mind replayed it over and over again. As she was falling asleep the night before, she kept trying to remember why the name was familiar. Of course they'd seen each other at school, and they had their "encounter" at the Black Lake. But she had heard the name on many students tongues.

Finally, as she was falling asleep she remembered. He had been Slughorn's favorite student. The boy had been a success a potions like none that Hogwarts had ever seen, yet he also had the reputation for an obsession in the Dark Arts. This had left Caelyn falling asleep with a grin on the thought, _Well, at least we have one thing in common._

Her reminiscence ended, and her eyes fell back onto the elf, "No, no. It's ok. I wasn't expecting anyone."

The elf ceased it's shaking and grabbed Caelyn's hand, "Come! Master will want his Misses to eat," the elf now wore a happy expression on her face as she led Caelyn to the kitchen.

The house elf from earlier was in there. He looked at her meticulously as she sat down, but then returned to washing the dishes. Pit pats of Mika hurrying across the floor filled her ears. Not long after, the smell of bacon and eggs caught hold of her stomach. She hated when her stomach growled, it seemed to be such a nuisance.

A plate appeared in front of her and Caelyn did not hesitate to dig in. The food was delicious, the eggs were scrambled, but were salted just enough. The bacon was not overcooked, but just cooked enough that the meat melted in her mouth. It was good to have a meal again. She had not had a breakfast like so since Hogwarts, and her constant search for the Dark Lord had her jumping from pub to pub.

Caelyn noticed that Mika had her head on her hands and was looking at her with a dreamy expression on her face. She imagined the little house elf's legs swinging under the table. Looking around to avoid discovering the truth of the creature's giddiness, she found a clock. It apparently was three twenty-four.

She nearly choked on her food as she realized morning was actually mid afternoon, "Does he always sleep this late?"

Mika shook her head quite vigorously, "Oh no Mistress Snape. Master is always up before dawn, but Master had to serve You-Know-Who every night for a weeks. Grimm told Mika to let Master and Mistress sleep."

_Master and Mistress. _ Caelyn didn't like the way it sounded, but she ignored it. This house elf was the only accommodating person in this house so far, and she didn't want to lose an ally.

"So he is gone most of the time?" she asked curiously pushing the crumbs around on her plate with her fork.

The house elf's expression turned solemn and her ears lowered against her head, "Master is here, but Mika never sees him. Master stays in his office."

Caelyn nodded in thought and handed her empty plate the the elf with a smile. The creature perked up and skipped to the sink. The elf bumped into Grimm as she did, making him scowl at her.

She stood up and stretched with a yawn. There seemed not too much to do, but in Caelyn's mind she figured that it was her house, and she had just as much right to explore it.

The foyer was what met her first, she looked around. The only two places to go where the dinning room - which she just came out of - that was to her left, and to her right was the living room. _Looks like I'm headed back up stairs. _

With a spring in her step, she headed up the stairs trying to tip toe as to not wake the man upstairs. The long corridor was stretched out in front of. There were four doors on the right and three on the left. She slipped passed his bedroom door and headed to the back.

The first door turned out to be just a spare room. The second was locked, tightly with a spell. Of course, this had caught Caelyn's curiosity. But after a few minutes of continued failure. Caelyn decided she'd try another day. The last door was a room with an owl in it.

She went inside and closed the door behind her. The owl hooted happily as it saw the person coming up to it. It was a silver owl, not grey, but actually had a silver shine on its feathers. Slowly, she reached her hand out to it, not sure if the owl would bite at her or not. However, the cheery owl hopped onto her arm.

This brought a smile to Caelyn's face. She stroked the animal's head feathers and it made a sound of contentment. She suddenly remembered she didn't know the owls name.

"His name's Winston," a voice answered her thought. She spun around, making Winston flap in protest. He was standing there in muggle clothing: long shorts and a t-shirt. This surprised her, and she was too lost for words. _Wow, that was unexpected. Now I won't have to hide my own muggle clothes. Crap, what if he thinks I'm snooping or something?_

"Don't ask me why that's his name. Apparently, Lucius thought that was a proper name for an owl, and once you name an owl they are stuck to that title forever," he explained with a smirk on his face. Winston flew across the room and landed on his shoulder. The man smiled and gave him a scratch on the head. The owl purred in delight and rubbed against his cheek. Caelyn was still as a loss, her mouth stood there slightly open and she just stared at him.

He drew his wand, making Caelyn's heart speed up for a moment, but then when he flicked it her body felt much better. She looked down and saw that she was wearing clothing like his. Her body felt much better not being contained in a slim fitting dress. She started to thank him when he caught her, "That's probably more comfortable. I assume you have already eaten, so I'll leave you to it. I'll be in the kitchen." And with that he was gone.

After a few minutes of being dazed, Caelyn continued her search of the house. She made it to the door that laid between her room and his. To her surprise the door flew open effortlessly at her command. It appeared to be an office. A large wooden desk sat directly in front of her. Her feet actually met a rug and was happy for the warmth on her toes. A fire was cackling to her left, making the air toasty and inviting. That made this room her favorite in the house now.

Like a little kid at Christmas, she giggled in delight and threw herself into the chair behind the desk. It spun as she landed in it and she kicked off, allowing her body to enjoy the whooshing sensation.

The chair slowed and Caelyn came around to face the desk. She tilted her head in curiosity as there was a piece of parchment sprawled out on top. It was written on:

_My dearest Lily,_

_I received your wedding invitation today. It must be surprising hearing from me, and I know you've read about me and my actions in the Daily Prophet. Therefore, this letter is guaranteed to anger Potter, but as you well know I do not care. Listen Lilly, please hear me out. I will_

The letter ended there. Caelyn's eyebrows furrowed in response. _He will what? Who is Lily? _Her head turned to the side, _Maybe his sister I suppose. _She then thought no more of it and tossed it back to the top of the table where it had laid before. There were books in this room as well. Only now one caught her eye.

There was no label, but it was a satiny blue colored cover, which looked as if it had been somewhat aged. Caelyn reached up on her tip toes and slowly scooted the book out of bookcase. It landed in her hands with grace and she sat back in the chair. It was no wonder he spent all his time in his office, there were so many interesting looking things to read. The table of contents held only a few items: Drink of Death, Drink of Life, Drink of Despair. She turned to the page which the _Drink of Dispair _was located.

Her eyes began to scan the effects. The book explained that whomever was to drink the potion would see "terrible things," this being equivalent to the feeling of a Dementor. It also creates a burning sensation inside the body, similar to the Cruciartus curse, but to a watered down degree. The potion would also dehydrate the body to which the drinker could not call out for help.

She began to search the ingredients that it called for. Many of them would be impossible to acquire. For instance, two drops of Basalik poison. _Where am I going to get Basalik poison? _The rest listed were nearly as impossible to find. Realizing that her idea was futile she marked the place in the book and replaced it back to the shelf.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

What Some Would Call Betrayal

Severus was getting used to his "married life" it had been three and a half weeks since his wife's initiation. The girl had stuck to herself mainly, which somewhat unsettled him, but then did leave him feeling less obligated to speak with her. He had no idea what to say to her whenever it was that he did see her.

They had moved her stuff in the day after as he had promised, and he was pleased she was not a traditional witch who was against muggle clothing. In fact, now that they had gone back to their original schedule, he was up at five and she was already gone, then she'd return about five forty-five from a run. She'd waltzed into the kitchen in these impossibly defining shorts that only made her short frame seem much taller, Severus had even caught himself gawking at her once while she was trying to reach a plate from the cabinets.

He had taken notice of her time reading, and what of she had been reading. There were many of his books dog-eared on potions he recognized and some he had not had the courage to try yet. There were also spell books she'd marked, and they were not the sort for the light hearted in the least. His curiosity overwhelmed him and had started to long for an explanation as to why she was reading such things.

Lily had received his letter that he returned to once he had gotten the girl situated. To his shock and delight, she had written back. It had been long, full of words of sorrow and regrets that Severus had turn down the path he had and that she could not stop him. Then to Severus' dismay, she began to speak of Potter and how she loved him. His lips formed a sneer as she listed events that occurred between them. Nevertheless, the end of the letter brought good news. She wanted to meet him in Diagonal Alley.

Severus didn't care if it was a trap. He just had to see Lily, before it was too late. Today was the day she had asked him to meet her at the coffee shop between Olivander's Wand Shop and the Apothecary. His nerves were on end and he seemed giddy with excitement.

He searched the house for the girl. She was so quiet he never knew where to start looking. When he found her she was in the living room asleep with a book on her stomach. He nodded in approval, this meant that he would not have to explain to her his whereabouts and his reasons of going. He began to utter silent incantations to prevent her from apparating out of the house, just to be safe. With his cloak on his shoulders, he closed his eyes and felt the instant sickening feeling overpower him.

Everything focused as Severus opened his eyes at the entrance to the alleyway. He didn't hesitate to start walking right away. He was not overly concerned with being spotted, not many people came out in the open anymore. The Dark Lord's power was not something one could simply pretend was not there. He would be feared before caught.

Olivander's came into view as he marched thought the street. His heart sped up with each step he took. He sped up to a jog and there she was facing away from him. Her long red hair blowing ever so slightly in the breeze. Lily.

Words would not come; he tried to go to her, but his feet seemed to me charmed to the ground. It was just like his dream, and a sudden rush of fear enveloped him. No. Please no. But then he furrowed his eyebrows and decided he would simply not let this be a dream. He gathered himself and rounded the table so that he stood in front of her.

She jumped and looked up at him in fright at first, but then she smiled. Quickly she got up and hugged him, which caught him off guard. But then her sweet scent and happy mood sunk in and he returned the favor by wrapping his arms around her. Oh Lily.

He felt her pull away and hesitantly let her go. His eyes met her green emeralds and for a moment he thought he was looking into the eyes of the girl, who at this very moment, was sleeping peacefully on his couch. He shook his head and sat down.

His eyes caught her bright smile, "Oh Severus, it's been so long," she sighed, "what we fought over seemed so silly now. I am sorry for waiting until now to tell you all of this."

Severus melted, he was, yet again, lost for words. A twitch in his stomach told him to say something. Anything.

"I'm truly glad you responded to my letter," he paused trying to determine if he should test the waters,"I was afraid your betrothed would get his hands on it."

Lily's smile faltered and he began to regret his words. She looked down and back up,"No, Winston is pretty sure of who I am."

She was joking around and it made Severus' heart leap with joy. He grinned at her widely, "So, Severus, have you found love yet?"

Yes, you. But he didn't repeat this out loud. He only chuckled and shook his head. She obviously found this game delightful, "No girlfriend, or anything of the sort?"

The girl came to his mind. The girl in his home reading one of his books in front of the fire, just enjoying the words on the page, "Absolutely not."

"You haven't changed at all Severus Snape," she laughed as she leaned back and took a sip of her coffee. The air was a bit chilly. Lily had on a cloak, gloves, and a scarf. Severus was used to this weather however, being a Death Eater means you don't get a choice between sleeping in a tent or sleeping against a tree in the snow.

His smile faded, "Lily, really Potter?"

Her grin faded as well, "Yes, Sev, I do love him, you know." Severus knew she could see the still disapproving look on his face, "he's grown up so much, Sev. You would barely even recognize him."

Inside he was fuming, I could recognize that greasy git from anywhere. "I find that rather hard to believe," he darkly chuckled. Lily looked disapprovingly at him, as she used to when they were younger, making him feel worse for his choice in words.

"I know how you feel about him," she started, "and he's sorry for what he has done," she stopped as Severus scoffed. He knew Potter had no remorse for his or his disciples handy work. The man simply wanted to sleep with the woman sitting in front of him. She once again glared at him, but more intensely. Severus motioned for her to continue, "He is sorry and I am to. We just want to have things at a truce."

Severus was quick witted and began to analyze her words. Legilimency would be futile; he himself had taught her the power of shielding her mind. He was positive she -and her lover- only wanted protection. This infuriated Severus to no end; he was not about to be used. However, externally he kept his charm and calm demeanor on,"Would you like to go for a walk?"

She nodded eagerly as her smile returned and she instantly stood up cheerfully from her seat. He offered her his arm and she gladly took it. They began to stroll down the streets in a comfortable silence. Severus pretended that he and Lily were engaged. That they were lovers walking down the ally together. Potter was dead, and the girl ceased to exist.

He closed his eyes in pleasurable contentment. He wished not to go home or to have to listen to his master for just a while. Just long enough to be with Lily. Oh how I love you Lily. I can treat you better than any man, especially that Potter.

The pair made it out into the edge of the wizarding square, where it met a forest. Severus stopped and Lily pulled out of his grasp to stretch. He watched her intently and memorized everything about her body. Finally, after a few moments, it was too much. He quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled him to her. She let out a quick cry from surprise, and didn't have time to protest he forced his lips on her. His entire body flooded with heat, and he savored this moment. Lily seemed to have relaxed into him and kissed him back. His mind raced in confusion and longing. Her mouth opened and he took her invitation. He wanted more. He had to have more. This might be his only chance.

Suddenly, she jerked back. She held her hand to her mouth,"I-" she started, obviously confused as well by what happened, "I am so sorry."

Severus' heart fell, he reached out to her, "I'm not. God I'm not," he sighed trying to get closer to her.

She scrambled backwards, and it felt as if she had stabbed him in the stomach, "No. No! Severus I'm engaged!" she harshly whispered.

He almost retorted with, And I'm married, but he caught himself, "Lily, please."

"No," she shivered from the fear and tears she was about to shed. Severus was furious. Didn't she know she was breaking his heart?

"I have to go," she whispered and brushed passed him. He couldn't call out to her. His face contorted in anger and slammed his fist into a tree.

Lily.

Severus apparated back to his house. He looked around at the rest of the street and didn't see a soul. It was somewhat dark and gloomy. Just like my life. The slam of the door seemed to shake the whole house and as soon as he was inside Grimm appeared in front of him.

"Is there anything you need?" he asked bowing low to the ground. Severus thought for a moment. I need the girl out of here! He growled inwardly, but then decided it was more trouble than it was worth.

He took a calming breath, "No Grimm, thank you, you may go." The elf disapperated leaving Severus alone with himself. He stormed up the stairs and into his office.

Everything was in order, nice and tidy. He grabbed a glass vase and slammed it against the wall with a loud frustrated scream. There were quills and in on the desk and he wiped them off into a shattered mess on the floor. Next, he went to the books. He began ripping the precious dark arts books to the ground. His breathing was labored out of frustration he began to scream out curses.

"Reducto!" he shouted at a chair and it blasted against the wall, he repeated this several times. His hair whipped around his face. Severus felt as if his soul was on fire, he was screaming between curses, jinxes and spells. He ripped his office into pieces and then ripped those pieces into pieces. The echo of his cries of agony came back to his ears, but alas he didn't care -or possibly forgot- about the other individuals living inside that might just be able to hear him.

Severus was so lost in his pain and his thoughts about the beautiful red head; he didn't notice the other standing in the door way. He fell into a still standing chair and placed his head into his hands. Never did he lose control over his emotions, unless it was about Lily. Never did he forget about the consequences of his actions, unless it was about Lily. Never did he express such anger in a violent rage, unless it was about Lily. I wish I could just hate her, he inwardly sighed.

"Severus?" a distant voice called at not a volume above a whisper, yet it was enough to send his body into a defensive mode and before he could comprehend what he was doing, he spun around and watched as purple sparks emitted from his elegant wand and slashed through the girl, who now resided on the floor.

His eyes widened at once, then he scrambled to her. She seemed to be fine, to anyone who passed by, but Severus knew far to well the spell he used. But to his dismay, he had never been taught the counter curse. Shit. He looked around trying to figure out what to do. The girl was bleeding to death internally.

Severus got to his feet and lifted her gently. He had to figure out the counter curse, already the girl's skin was paler. Mika was dusting the mantel as he reached the bottom stair. Her big eyes whitened, but before she could speak Severus cut her off, "Just take care of her until I get back. Turn the fire up," he ordered as he set her in his chair. His heart was racing and he was sure this much excitement in one day would kill him - or at least give him a heart attack.

The house elf already lit the fire in the den, so he raced back to his destroyed office. He suddenly felt moronic, breaking all these things did not make him feel better because all of it could be fix with the snap of a finger or a flick of a wrist, but he couldn't worry about it now. His fingers grasped some of the gray dust and he stepped into the fireplace.

"Malfoy manor," he commanded and felt himself sucked up.

He landed inside the meeting hall of Lucias' house. There was no one in the room, making Severus' impatient, "Lucias!"

Severus walked towards the hallway when he saw a familiar blond, "Narcissa, where is Lucias?"

The young woman looked up in thought, and bit her lip, "I think he's in the parlor."

He nodded in thanks and she smiled, continuing on her way. There were many more house elves in the Malfoy manor. They were like ants; everywhere. However, they seemed to cower at his presence. At any regular moment, he would have smirk, been flattered even. It might have been the Slytherin in him, or it was just him, but he liked inflicting fear in people.

Lucias, was indeed, sitting in the parlor. The Daily Prophet was propped up in his tanned fingers, "I need you assistance."

The man in front of his began to fold the paper and revealed a smirk,"I cannot say I am surprised."

Severus held in a scowl or a witty remark, he kept his tone serious, "This is not a time for your ego, Lucias. I need that blasted counter curse to Dolohov's curse he made up last summer."

Lucias' face fell, he quickly stood and roughly grabbed Severus' arm and pulled him to the fireplace, he began to step in, but Severus stopped him,"What are you doing?" he questioned rather impatiently, "you can't just explain it to me?"

"No, because the nitwit wasn't smart enough to create a successful cure. It is extremely tricky to produce. I have been working on it for a while, and even I haven't worked out all the kinks. You are brilliant Severus, but if this is as urgent as it sounds you might as well just let me."

Severus let out a frustrated sigh and motioned for Lucias to continue. The man disappeared and he followed. Once again, he was in his living room. She was lying in his recliner, which he supposed the elf had actually reclined back. He expected a snide remark from the fellow Death Eater, but Lucias went right to work. The man pulled out his wand and began to run it over the girl while repeating the same incantation. After a few minutes, the blood began to run into her skin giving her a flushed look. Severus let out a breath in relief and ran his fingers through his hair.

Lucias finished and gave Severus a nod and a look of understanding. Once again, Severus was thankful for the man's lack of cheek. He didn't even turn to watch him leave. Severus conjured up a chair and sat down. The girl stirred, but did not wake up. He did not know what to say to her, again, but right now he was just thankful. That was too close of a call.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The Half Blood Prince

Caelyn hadn't figured out what had happened to her on the day her husband came home so angry. She was in her room reading, as usual, when she heard several crashes and even some angry cries. At first she ignored it, but it kept going. When it stopped, she began to worry. She had hesitantly walked the his office, which she found destroyed. Her husband was sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. She had called out to him and black.

The next time she was conscious, she had awoken in her bed. Now a few days later she couldn't remember anything. Caelyn sighed and ran her hand through her hair in exasperation. He was gone at the moment - or had been gone since yesterday morning. Apparently, the Dark Lord needed him. The silence she was gifted with should have brought her happiness, but instead she was jealous. _Why doesn't he need me? I pledge to serve, yet he won't even summon me. _ She was mentally growling at herself as she flipped the covers over her body.

She decided that she would take the day to snoop around a bit. Her husband was gone and the world was wonderful. Well, she couldn't exactly complain. The man was not at all bad to have around. His presence was comforting. She did wish they could at least speak to each other more, but he never seemed like the conversationalist at Hogwarts, so she shouldn't expect such of him now.

About a week ago, she had seen him enter a door behind the staircase in the foyer. This had her curiosity set in full throttle. She had never seen the door before, but perhaps she was just not attentive enough.

After a quick prance down the stairwell, she snuck around behind the stairs in case one of the house elves were to see her. He might be angry if he caught her. However, he never actually _told _her she couldn't use whatever was behind the door, so if she was seen, she would have a perfectly good alibi. She stood in front of the door, _You can practically feel the wards coming off of this. _ For a moment, she studied the entrance and tried to decide how to play this.

Slow pit pats of feet hit her ears and she ducked into the dark between the stairs and the wall. A few moments later, Grimm appeared. He placed his small gray hand on the door and it clicked open. Caelyn's eyebrows shot up and the elf entered. She took her opportunity, and ducked into the doorframe before it resealed. To her surprise it worked, and she secretly followed the elf down the stairs.

Once they reached the main floor, she placed herself behind a pillar and watched the house elf. He took out two vials from his pocket and placed them onto what seemed to be a potion supply shelf. _Of course, you moron, he's a Potion's Master. He needs a lab somewhere. _ She silently laughed at her memory lapse and watched the elf return up the stairs.

The door slid back into place and the crystal sounds of the wards layering it followed. She moved from behind the pillar and looked around. It was surprisingly lighter in here. The room was underground, she was positive.

There were two lab tables parallel to each other close to the entrance of the room. They closely resembled those at Hogwarts, but these were of much higher quality. Lab tables were usually made of cement or cheap stone, but these were based of a dark rich wood and the tops were a glistening grey granite. Caelyn ran her fingers over the cool, slick material. She found herself wondering what spell he used to keep them in such mint condition.

Her green eyes moved from the table tops to the supply shelf. She strides towards it and began to survey the contents. There were certainly things she could not find on her own, and many illegal. Well, illegal to the rest of wizarding society. Unicorn blood, that was certainly illegal, even if you didn't kill the beast. There was a couple of Mandrake seeds, which were exceedingly rare if you were not working as the Herbology professor at a school, or perhaps just Hogwarts. There was even Basilisk scales, which Caelyn found ironic, but then she supposed it was easier to find a molted skin than actually come close enough to extract venom from the monster's mouth.

She placed the snake skin back to its place among the many ingredients. Caelyn always wondered what a potions lab would smell like if preservative spells were not placed on the should-be-rotting items that the vials held. She wriggled her nose at her imagination.

Ready to explore the next thing, she spun around and found a desk - or a paper engulfed table at best - there was parchment sprawled everywhere with both printed and handwritten words etched across them. She laughed at the mess and instinctively began to sort out the papers, but then she remembered where she was, and placed the papers back down, but not before she noticed an open book laying on the table. Caelyn turned her head to the side. It was a plain sixth year potions book; a copy of the very one she had owned when she was sixteen. Her own copy was lost in her closet in her parents house. With one hand she slipped it out, and gently put the small stack of papers back to where they had been atop of the book.

Curiosity eating at her, she flipped open the first page, _Property of the Half Blood Prince. _Her eyebrows furrowed, she wondering if this indeed was her husband's book. She studied the handwriting and that of a near by bit of parchment. They were indeed the same. _How strange. _

Every potion, literally every potion, had been edited. Things were crossed out and rewritten in her husband's small fine cursive handwriting. She was utterly blown away. A sixteen year old boy, could correct all of these potions, which were composed by licensed Potion's Masters. It made her feel silly since she was not the best potion's mistress. In fact, had it not been for her fellow Slytherins she would have failed her NEWTS if she had not had their marvelous help.

There was no way of knowing what amount of time had passed. Caelyn couldn't seem to put the book down. It was completely engrossing. All of the potions she learned had been wrong. As she got further back, she began to see scribbles to the side. Spells, she supposed.

_Acripatha_ _- causes a sharp pain in the abdomen. _

_Prehendre - seizes objects from desired witch or wizard._

_ Sectrum Sempra- creates sword like gashes on victim. _

_ Volversus - increases caster's influence over a person._

She was sitting against the wall, her knees drawn up, and she was chewing on her nail idly while she was engaged in the words of the book. The sun was setting making the laboratory darker. Caelyn knew it would be dark soon, but couldn't bring herself to stop. Her eyes were squinted as she absorbed the information. Small sounds of her stomach could be heard echoing off the walls.

About ten minutes later, Caelyn was sitting in darkness, and the words on the page had completely mixed into the darkness. She growled in frustration and put the book under her jacket, and was thankful for it's small size. Without thinking, she stood up swiftly feeling her joints pop.

A familiar loud groaning of the door raced through the air and Caelyn held her breath. She frantically tried to search for somewhere to hide, but there was simply nothing to get under or to block her from view. Her eyes locked onto where the sounds of footsteps starting erupting. _Well, it can't be an elf. _She tried to laugh, but was to nervous for the endorphins to do their job.

The torches that lined the wall ignited with passion and the entire laboratory once again came into view and there stood her husband in his robes. She felt like a fish out of water or maybe a robber caught with a bag of money, her mouth opened and closed a few times. He leaned to one side and crossed his arms. His right eyebrow raised in demand of an answer. Caelyn did not know what to do. She swallowed hard and decided she might as well try to get something out, but as she started he cut her off.

"I should have figured out you would be down here," he stated looking stern, but then a smirk formed on his lips, "I thought the Slytherin would never come out of you."

The breath she had been holding came out and she laughed along with him. She put her hand behind her head and rubbed her neck self-consciously. There was nervous tension, at least on her end, she had so much to ask, but had no idea where to begin. The man in front of her just stared in silence. He wasn't ogling her, he was just looking at her, silently. Which, of course, unnerved Caelyn.

He came towards her, "I have been rude these past few weeks. Please forgive me, but I was just as jolted as you by this marriage," he chuckled looking right into Caelyn's eyes, making her even more nervous, and he continued, "So, I propose we start over." He smiled and held out his hand, "I'm Severus Snape."

At first she suspected a trick, he was a Slytherin after all, but then quickly decided good company was well worth the try. She took his outstretched and shook it. Incredibly, it was actually warmer than she would have suspected.

"Caelyn Lockney," she smiled broadly, as their hands moved slightly for a brief moment. She felt relief rush to her as they parted. The man - or Severus - ran his hand through his shoulder length hair. She had never had the chance to fully look at him, and here she was completely lost in his features.

"So," he moved away from her as he was talking, and went to his paper littered table, "find anything interesting?"

Her blush deepened. He was looking over a certain roll of parchment and seemed to notice her embarrassment, "No need to worry," he chuckled, "what's mine is yours right?" He smiled, "Or something like that. Anyway, I do not believe you'll infringe upon my inventions."

A small smile came to her lips, "Are you doubting my Slytherin again?"

To her surprise, he laughed, not sarcastically, "Not at all." She smiled back, swinging her torso back and forth lightly, it help with nerves. He looked back at his papers as he began to roll each of them up, "Besides if you were to make any money, it would go into my Gringotts account."

Caelyn snapped her fingers, "Darn, you discovered my secret." The two laughed for several seconds and then she began to help him roll and organized his notes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Embracing the Dark Arts

Severus was in his lab looking over his plans for a stronger form of a Wolfsbane potion. Fenrir Greyback was getting a bit riotous and the Dark Lord was getting rather annoyed with the whole affair. The beast had sought out - attacked - three Death Eaters wives in the last full moon. Werewolf gene combined with an already lustful man was never profitable. Therefore, Voldemort ordered Severus to increase the strength of the Wolfsbane potion to keep his followers, whose significant others were attacked, tame. Riddle had asked him of the status of his marriage. Severus knew if his master knew he had not bedded his wife then Riddle would have considered him ungrateful of his "gift." He had relied on his natural Slytherin abilities.

"I have had some well appreciated female interaction," he had replied to the Dark Lord with his trademark satisfied smirk.

This, after all, was not a lie. He had kissed Lily, and she was indeed female. Severus, most of all, had appreciated it immensely. Riddle had taken his answer in good nature and they moved onto more professional matters. His master had explained to him that this potion was to pacify his lower followers. Riddle had even stated that if the men were idiotic enough to let their wives roam freely, they deserve to be attacked. But his master was never one who tolerated stupidity.

_Perhaps the girl - Caelyn I mean - will be willing to help. _He had a hard time referring to her by her name. _Old habits die hard I suppose. _There had been far more conversations in the past week. The uncomfortable and unnerving silence had been lifted and now the silence was of sweet comfort.

He had not heard from Lily. Hurt had overwhelmed him. The urge to write her had come many times, but he pushed it away in fear of only making things worse, but the company that Caelyn offered was of much assistance - it served for a temprary distraction. He had been furious, along with pained, the first few days, and he silently fumed in his office, but after Thursday he had given up his marathon of self-loathing and had started his research.

With the final bit of the instructions to his new potion recipe, he sat back in his chair and ran his cramped hand over his face. He was surprisingly fed up with working. Severus Snape rarely was tired of his potions and research, but his Slytherin blood did require a little mischief. Truthfully, he just wanted some fun, as all boys in their twenties did.

He dropped his quill and stood up promptly. His wand was currently laying on the table and he snatched it up. Swiftly, and most of importantly silently, he climbed the stairs and made his way through the lab door. When he reached the main level, his eyes searched his home for a familiar red head.

She was taking notes on a piece of parchment. The book was laid out on a coffee table. Her eyes darted from her writing to the book and back. It was obvious she was completely unaware of the world around her. He aimed his wand at her carefully, "_Levicorpus_," he whispered.

A short sharp cry ruptured through the house and Caelyn was now flipped upside down, hanging by her feet in mid air. Her eyes darted around furiously as her arms made angry attempts to retrieve her wand, "What the hell?" she yelled loudly.

Severus could not hold it in any longer and his laughter erupted from inside. He met Caelyn's gaze and she crossed her arms, "What are you four?" Not offended at all by her comment, he continued to howl in laughter. He noticed that slowly she started to smile too.

Once he calmed down, and he was sure he did not have hiccups, he started to stand, but heard, "_Finitae Vivicius!"_ Severus' vision blacked and he stopped. Now her laughter could be heard. Not only was he surprised that she had gotten the better of him, but she had used one of his spells he had been tinkering with. There was no use fighting it, he wasn't stupid. With a defeated, yet comical, sigh, he fell back to a sitting position. He rested his chin on his hand and looked in her direction with a smirk.

A few moments later he heard, "Come on! My legs are falling asleep," she whined, which only made his smirk wider.

"I can't exactly let you down if I can't see you, now can I?," he chuckled, and he heard her grumble, "What was that?"

"I say you're a sly git," she laughed, and the darkness was lifted from his eyes, "Now put me down," she giggled, slightly swinging in mid air.

He flicked his wand lazily, and she fell onto the couch -which he recently added to his living room decor- with a plop. He stood up and threw himself onto his recliner. It happened to be his favorite spot in the house. The young witch pulled herself up and ran her fingers through her now ruffed up hair.

"So you were going through my notes," he stated. The woman's eyes widened and she genuinely looked as if she was in trouble, "Don't look so distressed. I actually feel quite better knowing that my wife is just as fascinated in the darker realm of magic as I."

His statement seemed to have made her relax. The mood in the room lightened as she sat up and a grin appeared on her face, "Maybe a little."

A bundle of questions suddenly started to pop into Severus' head. "A little?" he laughed out, "Ok, explain the _Angorio _spell you created and so wonderfully cursed the Marauders with."

Severus watch her grin turn into a malicious smirk. He had never actually seen a spell render someone unconscious; potions doing the same were a dime a dozen. _Perhaps this marriage could be quite academic,_ he thought to himself.

"Well, when your schooling is quite oscillated, you have to fill in the time with something. I always found myself in the Restricted Section, and my love sprung forth," she threw her hands out as she explained, amusing Severus, "and I needed a spell to defend myself when that awful Black boy would pop out of corners. Carried a mirror, I did, for a while, till I came up with this spell. The teachers hadn't ever seen or heard the spell, so they didn't know why he kept showing up unconscious in the corridors," she explained with a triumphant tone in her voice.

He, himself, felt a swell of pride for his wife's intellect. Regulus had been the one to start the meetings at Hogwarts. These were strictly for those wishing to become Death Eaters. Lucias and Severus, being very close friends at the time, were happy to help orgainize such events.

Regulus had been known for his repulsive obsessions with girls. There was no simple asking of a date. If the boy showed interest in a young woman, she better be prepared. Severus remembered a Ravenclaw who had even claimed that Regulus had taken her without her consent, but she "mysteriously" disappeared - as if Severus didn't know - shortly after.

He shifted in his chair, "Yes, Regulus was always much like Greyback in that manner. Have you ever tried different spells?" He began -gently- to use his superior Legillimental skills on her; his curiosity was getting the better on him.

Again, the girl rubbed her head as she was about to speak, making her stop. This caused Severus to become more intrigued, "Does that hurt?"

He noted that Caelyn looked slightly confused. She answered slowly, as if unsure, "No," she started, "I don't even know what it is that is hurting, but I do feel faint all the sudden. It's highly uncomfortable."

Severus pulled back immediately, "Oh, I am sorry," he gazed at her in curiosity.

She had seemed to find this funny. Her next words were full of light sarcasm, "You're apologizing for my headache?" But then she must have realized that the pressure was gone because she made an odd expression.

"I have never had that reaction while using Legilimency," he explained, lightly tapping the arm of the chair.

Not long after, the girl put two and two together, "Oh," was all she said, "I forgot that existed. However, I don't think that it's ever been used on me." Her face fell, "People never have had a reason not to trust me."

The words stung Severus a little. This had not been his intention at all, he just wished to see her feelings on the matter. Legilimency was just one of the Dark Lord's favorite way to interrogate people. If used right, it could be painful, but apparently his wife was susceptible to even the mild version of the spell. Now he wished for a few moments earlier when they had been laughing joyously with each other. "No, that was not my reasoning. I guess I have a lot to learn socially," he tried to make a joke, "I just feel that it is easier to see what someone feels and see the events that led them to it, than to speak freely. Speech is so often misinterpreted."

He watched her as she a thought for a moment, he could practically see her mind raking through his words, but she accepted his explanation with a nod. Inside he was relieved, he didn't need another woman angry at him. _Hell hath no fire like a woman scorned after all. _ Severus would have to be cautious in his approaches off using his magic on her.

"Have you thought of presenting your spells to the Dark Lord?" Severus offered, both trying to get more information and praise her at the same time, "He'd appreciate the initiative and impress him greatly."

Her eyes wandered around the room as she thought this over, "Plus it would make me look really good," Severus kidded nudging her with his sock covered toes. She giggled, making him feel much better, and swatted away his foot. Lily used to love to banter and he welcomed the comforting physical contact. However, no one knew this, and it would remain so in order to keep his shallow soulless appearance among his colleagues.

"Do you Slytherin boys ever grow up?" she wittily replied, with a malicious grin he adored, "It's not all about you."

"Of course it is," Severus chided, "With my unmatched skills and devilish good looks, how could it not be," he grinned and watched as his wife blushed from across the room, again, a trait he enjoyed so much.

"Well, as tempting as that offer is, I don't think I'd be that much help," she smiled and stood up, "I can't create spells all willy nilly like you can, dear husband. I have to have a reason to."

Severus met her stance, "Well then, dear wife, let's create that need."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Not So Distant Pasts

Caelyn gazed into nothingness as she lay in bed. She did not feel like running this morning, but she could not sleep. The curtains shut out the black sky, soon-to-be-rising sun and the outside world. Surprisingly, the house was as silent as it could possibly be. _I wonder if Severus is up._

Thinking of her husband made her smile. Her marriage was going far better than she had anticipated. Of course, she had never assumed that Severus would have graciously taken her into her arms and they live happily every after, because after all this was life, and it didn't work that way. Especially considering they were both Death Eaters and he was second in command. However, it was going incredibly well. He was far more, Caelyn thought for a moment, normal than she would have expected. It was just like being in school, he acted like a regular guy. Her grinned widened blissfully.

A door closed, making Caelyn raise her head from the pillow. Not a five seconds later, she heard the creak of the stairs indicating that someone was descending them. _So he is up,_ she confirmed to herself. Pit pats of raindrops began knock on her window, and soon the familiar smell of rain filled her room. Caelyn loved the rain. She pulled herself up off her warm bed and threw her robe and house shoes on.

She glided down the stairs to the living room. _Well, not here. _Suddenly, the smell of breakfast hit her, making her mouth water. The smell led her into the kitchen. He wasn't there either.

Mika appeared in front of Caelyn, "Is Mistress hungry?"

"Ya," she replied rubbing her arm absentmindedly, "Do you know where Severus is?".

The house elf was now on a stool attempting to flip sausage in a skillet. She nodded her head, "Master in potions lab, Mistress." A bit of grease popped up, hitting Mika on the arm. She growled at the raw meat and poked it revengefully with a fork. Caelyn found this amusing, not that she was glad the elf got hurt, but because the look on her face was priceless.

Caelyn told the elf to bring the food down when it was ready. She grabbed two cups of coffee and headed towards the lab. When she reached the door Grimm was already holding it open for her. She smiled at him, "Thanks Grimm."

"Anything for my mistress," he bowed as she passed.

Grimm wasn't near as friendly to Caelyn as Mika, but he seemed to cater Severus to no end. But when she thought about it, Mika did the same for her. Perhaps it was a gender issue. Now, however, he was warming up to her. Severus had told her several days ago that Grimm had always served his family and was wary to new comers. It wasn't personal.

When she reached the familiar lair the two shared, she saw him already over a cauldron. His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. Caelyn found this very flattering to his strong jawline. He looked up from his brew and smiled at her.

"Hello," he called, waving his hand in a manner that told her to come over, "Ooh," he grinned widely reaching for a cup, "Coffee. You're so sweet," he teased, looking at what she was wearing, "that look suites you."

Caelyn returned the smile, "Thank you and you're welcome," she looked at her husband's boiling cauldron, "What are you making?"

He pulled his cup from his mouth and wiped it with his sleeve, "Wolfsbane. That's what the Dark Lord requested when he summoned me." The potion sizzled as he dumped the ingredients he had finished slicing. The smell in the air changed from a bitter smell to a metallic tinge. Caelyn wrinkled her nose.

"That doesn't go in there," she raised an eyebrow and a finger and pointed at two Ashwinder eggs lying neatly on the table.

She watch him smirk at her, "You're lack of faith in my potion making is rather daunting," he kidded, "as I recall, you were the one who couldn't pass last year potions." He looked back down and continued to stir the now silver blue liquid.

"Excuse me?" she returned the egotistical attitude in a playful manner, "I passed."

Severus laughed out, but remained silent for a few moments before chopping up the eggs and adding them as well. She could see the creamy liquid turn into a smooth white color, much like the moon, "You passed because Bella did your work when Slughorn wasn't looking."

A wry smile caught Caelyn's lips, "Well ya." She looked down at her cup of coffee with a longing smile thinking of the days of Hogwarts where all she had to worry about was a potion's examination.

The small tingling in her head returned, but no pressure. She knew it was Severus' bad habit. But they had both resolved that as long as he did not push too hard or he didn't try to access private thoughts that Caelyn deemed too private, he was allowed to use his Legilimens.

Caelyn did miss causing mischief with Bellatrix, "Were you friends with her?"

Severus looked up at her surprised, he opened his mouth, closed it, and then tried again, "Bellatrix and I have an odd relationship, but I was forced to conform to her little group after Lily and I-" he stopped, looking pained. She put two and two together. She remembered the rumors well. It was quite the scandal apparently; 'Gryffindor and Slytherin Are Friends' seemed to linger on every student's tongue. _Lily? __Maybe she's not his sister._

Caelyn did all too well, "You and Lily-"

A large bang rang throughout the lab room; Severus had slammed his hand on the table with a knife now pinned between it and the granite. She stopped breathing, and watched her husband carefully not sure what to do next.

"There was never anything," he finally said with a forced grin on his face, "just wasn't in the cards."

She nodded, not wanting to push farther. Severus must have felt her discomfort, because he chided in quite quickly, "So what about you, dearest wife. Have you ever had a significant other?"

A grin spread across her face, "Nah, I'm not exactly the," she made air quotes, "'appealing' type."

"Yet you're married," he laughed throwing a spare bit of willow root at her. She giggled and jumped out of the way, "to me nonetheless. That makes me feel good."

"I don't see you trying to shag me," she retorted playfully, but as soon as she said it, she wished she hadn't. Caelyn mentally slapped herself. _Shit. Shit. Shit._

He ran his hand through his hair and let out a long and loud breath. Caelyn shifted in place, rather uncomfortable. He wasn't saying anything. She lectured herself silently; she apparently could not keep her mouth shut today. _Way to go, you're being incredibly awkward, Caelyn._

"No, no," he sighed, again, "you just caught me off guard."

Severus came out of the bathroom while straightening his bow tie. These little "shindigs," as Lucius liked to put it, were not precisely on the top of his priority - or enjoyment - list. He shoved his annoyance out of his mind and went to check on his wife's progress.

The door was already open, and he slipped in. Caelyn was standing in front of the mirror uncomfortably. Her hands were fidgeting with the hem of her cocktail dress. He gazed at her; she did look lovely.

His mind wandered back to a few days ago in the lab. It was the first time the couple had talked about sensual relations and it wasn't the way Severus had intended to bring it up, yet it reared it's ugly head in anyway. He in no way blamed her; she was only making a joke. But unfortunately, issues with Lily left him scarred in that area. Every time the thought entered his mind, he scolded himself. There was no need to be so rude to Caelyn, but apologizing would certainly force the two to revisit the topic and Severus was in no capacity ready for that.

Caelyn was now facing him, with her bottom lip between her teeth, "I don't look like a harlot do I?" she nervously questioned turning back towards the mirror and trying to pull her dress down.

He playfully rolled his eyes at her, "You worry far too much, dear wife," he chuckled walking to her bed and grabbing her bag, and handed it to her. "You look very nice."

She looked down at the floor, indicating that she was indeed blushing. At least Severus got a kick out of it, and it would probably be the only enjoyment he would receive tonight, "Shall we get this over with?" he offered while holding out his arm.

A glistening smile returned to her lips and she wrapped her arm around his enthusiastically, "You're not much of a party animal, huh?"

Severus shook his head in disgust, "Not at all," he shuddered, "far too many people in a crowded space. Perhaps it's just my experience as a Death Eater that everyone has ulterior motives, and being forced to be no more than two feet from any person makes me apprehensive."

They were traveling by floo network tonight. Severus was in no mood to apparate after his long day of work. Caelyn stepped in first and called out their destination. Once she zipped up into the chimney he repeated her steps.

"Malfoy Manor."

Gingerly, he brushed the ash from his wife's dress and took her arm once again. She smiled in thanks and allowed him to lead her out. They marched, metaphorically speaking, into the Malfoy's large parlor. Many guests had already arrived. _Let us just find a solemn corner. Please._

The rush of people made him rigid. It was uncomfortable; there was no other possible way to describe it. He did hope that his wife would not consider his change of mood to be of her account.

"Severus!" a voice called and he felt a hand clapped onto his back. Lucius now stood in front of them, "How is the happy couple this evening?"

Severus curtly nodded, but he heard his wife respond, "Quite well, thank you Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius clicked his tongue, "My dear, you make me sound quite old. Need I remind we went to school together? I am only five years older than yourself."

Caelyn giggled slightly, "Sorry Lucius, with all these formalities, I get lost." Lucius nodded in agreement, keeping his merry mood in his demeanor. Severus had nothing against Lucius during business, but social Lucius and normal Lucius were two different people. Some people's stupidity utterly astounded him.

Severus pulled himself and his wife away. She made no protest. Perhaps she felt as uneasy by Lucius' flirtatious attitude as he did. As the distanced themselves, a hand reached out and gripped Severus' shoulder.

"We must speak," Riddle's voice ordered, "alone. Bring the girl."

There was need to signify that Severus had heard. He swirled Caelyn around and grabbed her wrist, pulling her along with him. She had made a quick cry in protest, but he assumed when he she saw the Dark Lord she understood. She kept up with his stride and her head down.

The two soon found themselves in an empty room. Once they were inside, Riddle warded the doors shut and placed a strong silencing charm to keep curious ears at bay. Severus watched his master in anticipation. He looked towards Caelyn, but her eyes remained glued to the Dark Lord.

Riddle smirked, "Don't look so afraid, my dear." Severus was standing arm to arm with Caelyn; he felt her stiffen and looked over. She was flushed with what he assumed to be embarrassment.

Severus looked to his master, "What is it that you require of us my lord?"

The man's smirk grew, "Oh how well you know me Severus," he chuckled to himself, "but alas I need you and your wife to accompany me on a task to keep another one of my," he paused and looked up to search for the right words, "objects."

Severus caught Caelyn's confused look out of the corner of his eye. Gently he probed, "_Objects?_"

Both he and Caelyn had been working on Legillimens for a bit now. She could not breach his mind yet, which Severus was immensely grateful for. However, he could project his thoughts into her mind.

_"Yes, the Dark Lord has several artifacts, very old things. So far he's given me a diadem and a ring to hide. He has me place charms, potions, and curses around them. I am positive they are valuable, but it seems like a waste of time to me to go to such measures."_

He met her eyes for a brief moment, he was sure the Dark Lord had not seen it. Confidently he returned his attention to his master, "Of course, my lord, we will begin preparation immediately."

Riddle nodded, but then looked towards Caelyn, "Enough business. Caelyn, my dear, how are you enjoying marriage?"

Severus could sense her uneasiness. She quickly glanced to him then back to the Dark Lord.

"I am fairing well sir," she answered looking down.

He gave a dark chuckle, "Good to hear, I dare say that Severus is not the easiest man to cozy up to." An uncomfortable silence hung about in the dark lit room.

"Well," Riddle began, "We should rejoin the party before Lucius runs out of things to discuss about himself," he paused at the door, grinning ear to ear, "sometimes I say senseless things."

Completely grateful for the interruption, Severus gave a soft laugh and smiled at his wife. She returned it meekly and took his arm. He was not exactly ready to return to the party, but he mentally promised himself they would leave after dinner.

The Death Eaters were all placed around the large dinner table. The room was dark with a green fire a glow in the fireplace in the center of the room. Severus led Caelyn to the end of the table where Riddle was now sitting. He pulled her chair out for her and took his seat beside the Dark Lord.

"What news do any of you bring?"

A mangy voice spoke first, "I have heard the old oaf started an organization, M' Lord. It is supposed to be full of aurors n' healers. A small army, if you will."

Riddle leaned back in his seat and rubbed his chin with his hand in thought over Dolohov's words, "So Dumbledore is planning to challenge me," he grinned, "how interesting."

Severus was somewhat lost in thought, he had no doubt the "miraculous Marauders" were apart of Dumbledore's little club. He would like nothing more than to personally kill James Potter. Then he could be with Lily. The thought suddenly excited him.

"What do you think of this development Severus?"

His eyes snapped towards Riddle, "I believe that they are indeed collecting the finest witches and wizards they can, we should not take them lightly," he pondered for a moment. Many of the people at the table were gawping at him, "however, most of us are pureblood, and the rest halfblooded at best. They would be fools to underestimate our power."

"Well put, Severus," Riddle grinned and raised his goblet to him as to toast him.

Dolohov was glaring intently; Severus could feel it without looking at him. Regardless, the rest of the Death Eaters were simply gloating amongst each other, or reciting their cunning joke about the current Hogwarts headmaster. He did take note that his wife remained silent.

"Is Severus treating you well, my dear? You look dreadful. Look at your hair! I have a new potion that I read about in Witch's Weekly about this hair potion that will just make your right as rain," Narcissa's over excited voice suddenly could be heard amongst the rumble of talking.

He saw Caelyn's eyes drift down self-consciously. For a moment his heart quickened in fear that she would not answer, but she jolted out of her thoughts and quietly murmured, "He's treating me well."

Lucius, overhearing the developing conversation, leaned in. "Oh, Nessie, leave them alone. These lucky newlyweds are still in the honeymoon phase! Let's see a kiss you two!"

This time, Severus stiffened and his mind raced. He could feel the unease seeping from his wife; she was trying to keep a calm demeanor.

_"What do you want me to do?"_

He mentally kicked himself for being unprepared, _"Look, let's just give them what they want before they get suspicious."_

She glanced to everyone else, Severus knew if he didn't do something quick they'd be in for it. He roughly grabbed her by the neck and shoved her lips to his. It was over as quickly as it began, but Severus had felt a stir when their lips met he hadn't anticipated. The room erupted in catcalls and the typical "oohs" and "ahs," but all Severus could focus on what the extreme sense of discomfort coming from Caelyn and the sudden wave of guilt he had for kissing – and enjoying – a woman that wasn't Lily.

It had been a week since the dinner party at the Malfoy's; seven long days full of excruciating silence and loneliness. Caelyn thought she would simply lose her wits. Severus had stormed out of the house and she had not seem or heard from him since.

They had apparated back from the manor as soon as possible. Severus didn't make eye contact with her once as he hastily exited through the front door and left her standing bemused in the living room. Since then she hadn't seen or heard him. Several times she considered owling him, but always reconsidered after her quill hit the parchment.

Now she sat in the lab, desperately trying to focus her attention on one of the many potions notes that littered the table. She was desperately hoping he would decide to work on a potion and, consequentially, run into her and they would be forced to talk about what had happened at the dinner party. Yet, here she sat for almost four hours and he still hadn't come home.

With a frustrated sigh, she sat up straight. There was no use wallowing around in a dingy basement over a man who did not have the decency to tell her his whereabouts or when he would return. She pushed herself into a standing position and marched up the steps.

Caelyn walked into the cozy office and added wood to the already lit fire. There was one book in mind she had seen that she felt she had to get her hands on. It was high on the bookshelf and the gold glistening letters spelled out _Secrets of the Darkest Art_. Eagerly she plucked it from the shelf and plopped herself down in his office chair. She began scrolling through the contents of the magnificent book.

_**Demnoree –**__ Causes victim to feel overwhelming loss and depression. _

_**Furare Ideales **_**– **_Steals all memories and thoughts of the victim. One is able to bottle and use a pensieve in order to review._

_**Gladius Acere –**__ As long as the spell is active, victim will feel a constant stabbing sensation. It is said to feel similar to being run through with a long sword multiple times. _

_This is incredible. I wonder where I can try these out without drawing a lot of attention. _She continued to scan the pages and making mental notes. She came across instructions for breeding basilisks, harnessing dementor power, but she stopped when she ran across a page with an odd work etched across the top margin: _Horcrux_. She ran her fingers across the instructions and read carefully.

_Created by Herpo the Foul, constructing one Horcrux gives one the ability to anchor one's own soul to earth if the body is destroyed; the more horcruxes one creates, the closer one is to true immortality. Creating multiple Horcruxes is suggested to be costly to the creator, by both diminishing their humanity and even physically disfiguring them. One creates a horcrux by splitting a soul in two; this is achieved by taking the life of another. In order to reconstruct a soul, the person must feel true remorse and repent for taking the life, but be warned, the pain cause by this could be fatal. _

Caelyn quickly dipped a quill in ink and circled the titling. She was just about to begin writing notes when she heard a tapping on her window. To her surprise, she saw a tiny red owl looking rather testily at her through the glass. Only then had she remembered Severus was still missing. She opened the window instantly to let the owl inside.

It stuck out it leg and allowed her to remove the scroll dangling from its foot. As soon as it was free, the little pest took off without so much as a thank you, but Caelyn didn't care she ripped open the letter.

_Dearest Severus,_

_I cannot stop thinking of our meeting at Diagon Alley. Maybe this is just pre-wedding jitters or maybe I am truly losing my mind. I want to see you. I don't know if I can go through with this. Please write me back at your earliest convenience. _

_Yours always, Lily_

There it was - that "Lily" person again. A strange anger began to fester is Caelyn's stomach. _Who-Who is this woman? Why does she want to see Severus? I am married to him. _Without a second thought, she heatedly tossed the letter into the boisterous fire and watched to insure every scrap of parchment turned to ashes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Crystal Cave

Severus let out a frustrated sigh as he slipped the last ingredient into the brewing potion. Only once before had he created the Drink of Despair, but had never had the pleasure of using it. He had been in the Malfoy home for four days. Once he left his home in Spinner's End, he had headed straight for Lily, but not long after searching for her, he felt the familiar sting of the Dark Mark.

Riddle had asked him to create the potion when he arrived. It was part of the mission that was fast approaching. Severus made a mental note to himself at the sight of Voldemort's appearance. Where Riddle usually appeared healthy and rugged, he now seemed to be losing the color in his tanned skin. His hair seemed thinner and lines now heavily etched around the dark eyes. Something was different about the Dark Wizard.

Severus' mind wandered back to Caelyn. He had worked so hard to keep her off his mind in the last week. She would, of course, question him once he returned to her. Naturally, she would want to know why he had stormed out and where he had been. Yet, he was not quite ready to face an interrogation.

He mindlessly stirred the contents of the cauldron as he thought about the odd feelings the kiss had unearthed within him. There always just Lily. She consumed him like a wildfire. He felt as if Lily held his very soul in the palm of her hand. No matter how much she seemed to love him and value his friendship, she always seemed to be crushing the life out of him as she longed more and more for Potter. But now he seemed torn. Although he still felt the pain of Lily's rejection, he now felt a small bit of hope relieving the pressure. Caelyn made him feel like his happiness did not have to rest solely on the actions of Lily Evans.

A low murmuring of voices outside the door pulled Severus out of his thoughts. Both appeared to be male, but he could not name the source. He stopped his stirring motions and listened carefully.

"I need a house elf," the deeper voice commanded. Severus recognized Riddle's voice instantly, "Preferably, one you're not too attached to."

"My lord, I have none to spare. Narcissa would lose her head." _Malfoy_. There was a few moments of conversation that Severus couldn't make out. But then he heard Regulus Black.

"I have a house elf, my lord. I will fetch him immediately for you."

"Perfect," Riddle answered. Severus could practically see the Dark Lord giving Lucius a fowl look. After a few moments of footsteps, the room was silent once more. Severus mulled the curious exchange over in his mind. Rarely did Riddle need the assistance of magical creatures. He thought they were inferior beings and that to have them at his aid would be disgraceful. A small smirk played on Severus' face. The Dark Lord talked the words of pureblood superiority, but he himself was a halfblood. The scandal it would cause if the Death Eaters knew.

A slight green glow rose from the cauldron, signaling that the potion was complete. Severus dipped a vile into the phosphoric liquid. When he pulled his hand out, his fingers were dry as a bone. This potion was meant to protect the Dark Lord's object he was hiding. The plan was to place this potion over the item, which would remain in a basin. The Drink of Despair could not be scooped out, vanished, or siphoned. The only way to remove the liquid was to drink it. To do so would cause terrible pain to the victim. In order to drink an entire vile, there had to be a second person force feeding the potion to the victim.

Severus left the room as soon as the task was complete. He walked briskly down the hallway until he met the library where Riddle and Black stood. Beside Black stood an ugly hunched over house elf. Severus thought Grim was a nasty tempered house elf, but then he saw this creature. It glared at the Dark Lord, which was a very bold move for a wizard, much less a house elf.

Riddle smiled widely at Severus' appearance, "Ah, Severus. I am glad to see you have completed the potion. We must go at once, we only need to collect your wife it seems."

Caelyn was reading the Daily Prophet in Severus' office when she heard the familiar 'pop' of someone apparating. She looked up eagerly from her paper. He was there. All of her anger seemed to dissipate in that moment. She jumped to her feet and flew down the stairs.

Her smile wavered as she saw Severus was not alone. The Dark Lord stood there beside him. There was also an unfamiliar house elf standing beside them. It was growling at Mika who was hiding behind a throw pillow she'd been fluffing. Had the Dark Lord not been standing there she would have whacked the thing.

Voldemort gave her a wicked smile, "Caelyn, my dear, it is time for your first assignment. I do hope you're ready." His tone suggested he was mocking her, as if he didn't believe she could follow orders. Knowing better, she held her tongue and bowed.

"Yes, my lord."

Voldemort's smirk grew. He threw his hand into mid-air producing a portkey. It was a bit of rolled up parchment. She felt the house elf wrap its arms around her leg, and she ignored her instinct to kick it off. Bringing her attention back to the portkey, she placed her hand around it. Severus followed her lead and his hands slightly covered her own. Immediately, she looked up at him, he was looking straight back in her eyes. She wanted to start asking questions, but the magical device dropped the floor out from under them as she felt her stomach drop.

As quickly as it began, it was over. She could smell sea breeze and opened one eye. They stood at the entrance of a cave. The sticky, hot air clung to her skin making her uncomfortable.

Voldemort and Severus were already wielding charms around the cave. She listened intently to their mutterings. The spell they were casting was that which prevented anyone from apparating inside the cave. Her eyes wandered around the area. Raging waves beat against rock below. Grey seemed to be the only color she could see. Even the water was a depressing grey color that seemed to ward away visitors.

A hand on her back made her spin around suddenly. Severus' eyes met hers once more. He offered her a small smile. She wasn't sure if it was meant to be an apology, but allowed him to lead her deeper into the cave.

The Dark Lord spoke as he began casting a transfiguration charm, "I want to place an entrance which requires sacrifice. Whoever enters will be weakened first by physical pain." When he dropped his wand, there stood a plain door. Caelyn tilted her head in confusion.

Suddenly Voldemort grabbed the house elf and drug him in front of the door. The house elf rubbed his arm in discontent. After a long moment, the house elf produced a knife and cut along his hand. Blood began to drip from the tiny hand. The elf looked at his hand and the smeared the blood along the wall of the door. Satisfied, the door opened up to them.

The Dark Lord grinned and continued to advance. It seemed like they had been walking in darkness for hours. Caelyn wiped her forehead with her cloak and sighed. It was eerily silent as they marched on. More than once, Caelyn had wondered if she had lost her way and was alone in the cave and lost. To her relief, a small light protruded from Voldemort's wand.

A great dark lake stretched as far as she could see. In the distance, she could see a small island. The water seemed far too still. To her left, she spotted a wooden boat. If it hadn't been bobbing up and down in the water, she would have thought the lake was make of glass. Voldemort and Severus were talking amongst themselves close to the vessel. She made her way towards them; the house elf following closely behind her.

"-place the invisibility charm on the boat after we set the locket in the basin," Severus was muttering to Voldemort. His hand was placed pensively on his chin. The Dark Lord too mimicked his posture. Both men stepped into the boat, and then looked back at Caelyn. Voldemort held his hand out to her and she grasped it tight as he helped her too enter the unsteady boat.

Once all were in, the boat began to move towards the island on its own. Caelyn pulled her cloak in tighter around her for warmth. There was a chill in this cave whereas the air outside had been uncomfortably warm. Her eyes scanned the water. All she could see was endless darkness. But then, she swore she saw a face. Her heart leapt to her throat. She quickly closed her eyes tight and then looked again. Nothing. Letting out a breath, she felt her body ease, but the face burned inside her mind. It was sickly white. The cheekbones were sunk in unnaturally. Where eyes would normally rest were yellow orbs in sunken sockets. Hair wrapped around the creatures face and throat as if trying to choke its owner. Caelyn shuddered and tried to press the image out her her mind. She leaned into Severus who was sitting beside her. In return, he placed his hand on her shoulder.

They finally reached the small island. It couldn't have stretched more than twenty feet across and it felt cramped with three people in occupying it. Once more, the Dark Lord raised his wand and a basin appeared in between them. Voldemort reached into his cloak and pulled out a silver locket. There was a green 'S' etched on the front of the pendent. He held it out as if to admire it, and then laid it gently into the basin. The Dark Lord looked to Severus and nodded. Severus returned it and uncorked the vile in his pocket. An emerald green substance poured out. It glowed bright in contrast with the dark room.

"Elf!" Voldemort commanded and motioned for the elf to come closer. It begrudgingly did as he was told and peered into the glowing substance. "Drink it."

Caelyn looked to Severus in confusion, but he was staring at the basin intently. The green glow from the potion reflecting in his dark eyes. Her eyes went back to the elf as he began drinking from a goblet. He seemed to be drinking it as if it were water. One, two, three cups. As the potion from the fourth serving hit the elf's lips, he screamed out in pain. Caelyn jumped back in surprise. The elf was clawing at its eyes, making horrific pleas into the darkness. The goblet the elf was holding fell to the ground. Voldemort picked it up and shoved it into Caelyn's hands.

"Make him drink it all."

This was her task. This was her first test to see if she could torture another creature. With a deep breath, she dipped the goblet into the potion and held it up to the elf's lips. He shook his head angrily and tried to push her away. She growled at the elf, "Drink it." Still he refused to drink. She pushed the elf up against the basin; her fingers wrapping around it's throat. "Drink it! You worthless creature!" She commanded again. The elf finally opened its mouth to gasp, but Caelyn poured the potion in. It gagged on the liquid and began to shriek in pain.

"Please! Kreacher cannot take anymore! Poor Kreacher."

Relentlessly, Caelyn refilled the cup once more and forced the elf to drink. The screams and pleas turned into sobs. She didn't let up. She continued to follow orders until the task was done.

"Please Mistress! End Kreacher's suffering! Kill me!" he squealed while waving his hands in the air. Caelyn forced the last cup down the elf's throat and then tossed the goblet to the side. The elf laid on the sand, digging it's long fingers into the earth screaming for water and relief. Caelyn looked to the Dark Lord. His face worse a sickly smile as he watched the creature squirm.

"Well done Severus," he casually commented. With a flick of his wand, the basin refilled. Caelyn felt a pang of jealousy, and furrowed her brows. The Dark Lord hadn't commended her on her performance.

The three returned to the boat, and it headed back from which they came. Screams of horror could still be heard from the house elf. She whipped her head around to see the elf writhing in pain and kicking up sand. It was curious how she felt after torturing a living soul. The shear power it had given her made her crave another victim. A small smile played on her lips as she looked away from the creature. Its screams were dying as they distanced themselves to a sound that was no louder than a whisper.

Safely on the other side of the lake, Voldemort raised his wand at the boat. An invisibility charm wrapped its way around the object. Voldemort turned to her, "Summon the locket."

Without argument, Caelyn faced the basin while raising her wand, "Accio locket." At first, nothing happened, as she had predicted, but then a small roar began to break the silence. A convoluted creature rose from the water; the sound it made shook her to her core and left her paralyzed as the beast charged her. It was the same face she had seen before in the lake. Terrified cries came from her lips as she attempted to shield herself with her arms. Then suddenly it was gone. Looking up from her defensive stance, she saw Severus in front of her. His wand at the ready, fire coming from the end. The creature's cries changed to that of its own fear and fled back into the water's depths.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Caelyn cried, clutching her chest. She had never witnessed something so terrifying. So much so that she didn't hold the words to describe the beast. It was as if one removed a dementor's cloak to reveal the vile creature within. The unnatural way it moved left a chill even after it was gone.

Voldemort's rugged laughter filled the air. She immediately turned towards him, unsure of why he presumed the matter was funny. "Those were inferius, my dear," he smiled broadly at her. Bending down, he picked up a rock from the sand, and with great force he threw the stone into the lake. This time a dozen of the inferi rose from the water, their cries much louder as a group. They all sank back into the water after the foreign object.

"Do you like them?" the Dark Lord asked, more to himself than to anyone else. "They are my own design. Each of those who I have personally killed in this Wizarding War now reside as undead servants to me in this lake," he paused, grinning ear to ear. "Those who claimed they would never serve me had no idea how wrong they were."

Caelyn swallowed hard, they were indeed real people. Not conscious of their actions, but real at one time nonetheless. Dark magic laid thick in the air, much more so than she had conceived in her own mind. It was a foreign feeling of magic so dark that it frightened rather than intrigued her. These new feelings of discomfort made her want to leave the cave as soon as possible.

They began to head back into the darkness. Severus' hand this time remained on her back. It was silent support for which Caelyn was immensely grateful. As darkness surrounded her vision completely once more, should could of sworn she heard the small 'pop' of apparition behind them.


End file.
